Una historia de BSxT Parte V
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Continuación de: Una historia de BSxT. Parte IV Esta es la parte final.


**4 de Mayo(Viernes)(Fiesta)  
_**

Tsubaki se levantó la primera, como siempre, muy alegre, dispuesta a levantar a Black Star.

-Black Star... despierta- dijo alegremente y dulcemente.

Black Star tenía un horripilante horror de cabeza(la noche anterior había estado bebiendo y bebió mucho) y se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupada Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró y no dijo nada.

Tsubaki juntó suavemente su frente con la de Black Star para ver si tenía fiebre, y efectivamente, Black Star tenía fiebre; tanta, que normalmente le hubiera mirado los pechos, pero se encontraba tan mal que solo le miró la cara.

-Estas ardiendo...- dijo Tsubaki preocupada mientras se separaba de él.

Black Star tenía una cara que daba pena, se le había juntado la resaca y la fiebre. Estaba sonrojado de la fiebre.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?- preguntó ella suave y dulcemente.

-Si...- dijo él mientras se volvía a tapar la cabeza con la sábana.

=pobrecillo...= pensó Tsubaki.

-¿Vas a querer desayunar?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-No...

Tsubaki se levantó y se fue a la cocina, se preparó su desayuno y se asomó al cuarto de Black Star a ver como estaba. De vez en cuando se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba la cabeza. Cuando Tsubaki estaba a su lado, Black Star se sentía mejor; una vez, cuando Tsubaki estaba a su lado acariciando su cabeza preguntó:

-Tsubaki...

-¿Si, Black Star?

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

-No se... normalmente suele durar dos o tres días...

Black Star metió más la cabeza en la sábana.

Tsubaki se levantó para irse, en verdad, ella adoraba estar con él, pero suponía que lo que más quería él ahora es estar solo; para su sorpresa, al levantarse, Black Star le había cogido la mano.

-No te vallas...- le dijo Black Star, que le gustaba que Tsubaki estuviera con él porque, aparte de que se sentía mejor con ella, había pasado todos sus resfriados solo...

Esa frase le impactó a Tsubaki, pero no iba a rechazar esa invitación a quedarse con él, y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Black Star se incorporó, abrazó a Tsubaki y puso su cabeza en (esa parte del cuerpo que está entre los pechos y el cuello) y dijo:

-Me gusta estar contigo...

Tsubaki se sonrojó, sonrió y lo abrazó. Black Star no era el mismo de siempre, si, ahora había madurado más, y ya no quería superar a los dioses, pero parecía que cuando estaba enfermo, era más dulce.

-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki con su tono inaudible; solo dijo su nombre porque le encantaba.

-¿Si, Tsubaki?- preguntó él.

=¿¡M-me ha oído?= se sorprendió ella.

-N-no... nada...- dijo ella.

Black Star abrazó más fuerte a Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...

-¿Si, Black Star?- dijo Tsubaki lo más dulce que pudo.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de mi?

Tsubaki se sonrojó.

-P-pues a partir d-de los 5 meses que estuvimos juntos...

-¿Y por qué te importaba tanto que te viera en el baño?

Tsubaki se sonrojó más. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir, hubiera dicho por que no le gustaba eso, pero Black Star le volvería a preguntar el por qué, si lo amaba.

-P-porque... era mi... intimidad...- dijo ella, esperando que Black Star se creyera tal cosa.

-¿Y tú?¿Cuándo empezaste a enamorarte de mi?- preguntó Tsubaki para que Black Star no le hiciera más preguntas.

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-El segundo día que estuvimos juntos...

Esto sorprendió a Tsubaki. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo enamorada de ella? Tsubaki miró a Black Star, quien se había dormido en su pecho; ella no dijo nada, tampoco le desagradaba aquello. Ella, simplemente, volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y a dejarlo dormir, mientras ella pensaba en lo que podrían haber hecho si se hubieran declarado antes.

Ya era la hora de la cena, y Black Star seguía dormido. Tsubaki decidió llamarlo, ella tenía que cenar, pero no sabía como. =¿Q-qué le digo?...¿Se molestará mucho?= se preguntaba a si misma Tsubaki, nerviosa por tener que hacer aquello. Al final, decidió llamarlo, vale que no quería despertarlo, pero Tsubaki tenía mucha hambre.

-Black Star...- lo llamó Tsubaki muy bajito.

Black Star se despertó, se incorporó y la miró con cara de sueño.

-Voy a hacer la cena...-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo hambre...-replicó él.

-Bueno...- dijo Tsubaki, que se preocupaba por que él no había comido en todo el día.

Tsubaki se dirigió la cocina, para hacerse su cena. Estaba muy preocupada por Black Star, él, en los 5 años (aproximadamente) que habían estado juntos, nunca había sido así. Cuando Tsubaki terminó de cenar, cogió un libro y se dirigió al cuarto de Black Star, que estaba dormido. Tsubaki se sentó en la cama y se puso a leer. A media noche se fue a su cama, cansada.

_5** de Mayo (Sábado)**

_ Tsubaki se levantó y se asomó al cuarto de Black Star y lo vio dormido. Le dio una beso en la frente y se hizo el desayuno para ella sola, porque supuso que Black Star no tenía hambre. Al terminar, fue a ver como estaba Black Star, este, seguía dormido, pero a Tsubaki no le importaba, es normal sentirte más cansado cuando estas enfermo.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama y le observó con tristeza.

Al rato, Black Star se despertó y Tsubaki se sorprendió un poco porque seguramente, Black Star le pregunté que hace ella ahí.

-B-buenos días...- dijo Tsubaki con un tono muy dulce.

-Hola...- contestó él.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó ella.

-Mal...- dijo él mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la sábana. Tsubaki se entristeció un poco y suspiró.

-Tsubaki...- la llamó Black Star.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella mientras lo miraba.

-Siento lo de cuando era pequeño y te espiaba en el baño.

Tsubaki se sorprendió un montón. Black Star no era el tipo de persona que pedía perdón, y menos por algo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo y no parecía que le importaran las consecuencias.

Tsubaki se levantó a coger el teléfono que estaba sonando.

-¿Si?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Hola Tsubaki, ¿te gustaría venir con migo y las chicas al centro comercial?- preguntó Maka.

-Lo siento, pero me voy a quedar cuidando de Black Star...

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó preocupada Maka.

-Esta enfermo...- contestó triste Tsubaki.

-Pobrecillo...- dijo Maka.- Ah, ¿Y que pasó con Yin*?

-Se volvió a España, ¿por qué preguntas?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Quizás ella podría animarlo... es su amiga...- dijo Maka.

-Ya... pero ya se ha ido...- dijo Tsubaki, que se alegraba de ello.

-Bueno, que se mejore...- se despidió Maka.

-Eso espero...- dijo Tsubaki antes de colgar.

Tsubaki volvió al cuarto de Black Star.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó él.

-Maka...- dijo Tsubaki sentándose a su lado.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó él que se aburría mucho.

-Quería que saliera un rato con ella y las chicas.- contestó ella.

-¿Y te vas a quedar conmigo?- preguntó él, porque sabía que Tsubaki, lo que más quería ahora era salir un rato con sus amigas, y por su culpa, no podría.

-Claro que si, Black Star.-contestó ella, triste, pero no por no poder salir con sus amigas, si no por ver tan desanimado a Black Star. Pero él pensaba que era por que no podía salir con sus amigas.

-Lo siento...- dijo él mientras se tapaba la cara con la sábana.

Tsubaki miró extrañada a Black Star, y antes de poder preguntar el por qué a esa disculpa, él continuó:

-por mi culpa te tienes que quedar aquí, en vez de poder salir con tus amigas...

Tsubaki se enfadó un poco.

-No Black Star.

Él la miró extrañado. Ella se tranquilizó y continuó:

-Lo que de verdad quiero es quedarme contigo...

Black Star volvió a taparse la cara y a intentar dormir.

Tsubaki suspiró, sonrió y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

A la hora de comer Tsubaki se levantó, y Black Star, que ya llevaba levantado un rato, al notarlo le preguntó:  
-¿A dónde vas?

-A cocinar, ya es hora de comer...

-De acuerdo...

-Black Star...deberías comer un poco...- dijo Tsubaki preocupada por él.

-Pero no tengo hambre...- replicó él.

-Pero no puedes estar sin comer todo el día... por favor...- le dijo Tsubaki con unos ojos de tristeza que Black Star no pudo resistir...

-De acuerdo...- acabó cediendo él.

Tsubaki sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras, Black Star estaba pensando en la cama porque no se podía dormir.

=¿qué pasaría si yo me muriera?¿me echaría de menos Tsubaki?...= pensó Black Star, hasta que se dio media vuelta y vio a Tsubaki. =es perfecta...= y Black Star sonrió; pero hizo una mueca al pensar esto: =no se que hace conmigo...=

Tsubaki llamó a Black Star para comer. Él no tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería entristecer a Tsubaki, y además tenía razón con lo de que tendría que comer en algún momento.

Después de comer Black Star volvió a su cuarto, a su cama y a intentar dormirse. Tsubaki, al terminar de recoger la mesa, volvió a sentarse en la cama, junto a Black Star; y de pronto este preguntó:

-Tsubaki... ¿nunca te enamoraste de alguien más a parte de mi?- preguntó él, que no conseguía dormirse.

Tsubaki se sorprendió un poco por su pregunta pero aún así contestó:  
-no... ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No se...- dicho esto, metió la cabeza en la sábana y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir.

=Black Star está muy raro, y hace preguntas más raras aún...= pensó Tsubaki muy preocupada.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Black Star estaba todavía dormido, y de pronto empezó a sonar el teléfono. Tsubaki fue a cogerlo.

-¿Si?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki? Soy yo: Maka- respondió una voz muy alegre.

-Ah, hola Maka, ¿qué pasa?- respondió Tsubaki, con un tono normal.

-Quería saber como estaba Black Star...- respondió Maka, esta vez con un tono algo triste.

-Esta mal... hace un rato que se ha quedado dormido y apenas ha comido nada...- dijo Tsubaki con un tono triste y preocupado.- pero lo más raro...

Maka atendió, tenía bastante interés.

-es que Black Star ha empezado a hacerme preguntas muy raras...

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

-Pues cosas como cuando me empecé a enamorar de él, si me gustaba otra persona a parte de él...

-Que raro...- dijo Maka extrañada.

-Lo se...- dijo Tsubaki muy triste y desanimada.

-Bueno, que se mejore...-dijo Maka antes de colgar.

-Eso espero...- dijo Tsubaki con su tono inaudible mientras colgaba. Se asomó al cuarto de Black Star, lo vio dormido y suspiró.= Espero que vuelva a ser el Black Star de siempre pronto...= pensó ella; y se puso a leer.

**~Por la noche~**

Black Star seguía durmiendo. Tsubaki se hizo la cena para ella y no tardó en dormirse, porque estaba muy cansada, aunque no entendía el por qué si había estado casi todo el día sentada.

_**6 de mayo (Domingo)**

_Tsubaki estaba dormida de perfil, tenía mucho sueño y estaba muy cansada.

-¡Tsubaki despierta!- gritó muy alegre Black Star mientras se ponía encima de Tsubaki. Esta abrió los ojos, se dio media vuelta y lo miró.

-El dolor ha desaparecido- dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Tsubaki no dijo nada.

-¿No te alegras?- preguntó extrañado Black Star.

-Si... pero tengo mucho sueño- dijo Tsubaki medio dormida.

-Tranquila... que yo te despierto- dijo él en un tono bajito.

Para cuando Tsubaki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Black Star la estaba besando. Aunque Tsubaki tenía mucho sueño, no iba a perderse esta oportunidad...

Mientras Black Star la besaba, ella iba quitándole la camiseta.

Black Star destapó a Tsubaki y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta, y como Tsubaki no acostumbraba a llevar sostén para dormir, se le vieron los pechos. Black Star se sonrojó y los miró, hacía tiempo que no los veía y se quedó bastante tiempo mirándolos.

=¿Les-les pasarán algo?= pensó Tsubaki, que creía que a Black Star no le gustaban.

-B-Black Star...- la llamó Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró a la cara y vio que estaba sonrojada. Se acercó a ella y la besó mientras le iba quitando la falda. Tsubaki le iba quitando los boxers y los calzoncillos. Cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos, Black Star miró a Tsubaki y esta sonrió; Black Star lo interpretó como un: Si, empieza.

Y comenzó a penetrarla, la primera vez lenta y suavemente, pues la primera vez dio una embestida que le dolió a Tsubaki y no quería repetirlo. Después fue más rápido y al llegar al punto climax los dos empezaron a gemir. Black Star miró sonrojado a Tsubaki, que también estaba sonrojada y mirándolo. Tsubaki sonrió, Black Star sonrió, Tsubaki se echó un poco a la izquierda para que Black Star se tumbara a su lado, y así lo hizo. Ahora estaban los dos de perfil, mirándose, sonrojados, sin decir nada. Black Star sonrió, Tsubaki se acercó a él y él la abrazó.

**~Por la tarde~**

-Tengo hambre...¿me haces algo para comer?- dijo Black Star con una sonrisa y ya vestido mientras salía de la habitación de Tsubaki. Tsubaki (vestida, sonrojada y despeinada) asintió y se dirigió muy alegre a la cocina para preparar la comida, porque Black Star va a comer bien y normal de una vez.

**~FIN~**

**Por fin terminé este fic. Para el que lo haya empezado desde aquí le diré que este es un fic dividido. En un principio yo solo quise hacer uno, que era muy largo y lo dividí en 5. Los fics anteriores tienen el mismo nombre pero con la terminación:  
Parte (I, II, III o IV)**

**:3**

***=Para el que no haya leido mi fic anterior:  
Yin es una amiga de Black Star que pasó una temporada en Japón, en la casa de Tsubaki y Black Star.**

**¡Si no lo han leído les invito a hacerlo!**

**LEER EL FIC, NO OTRA COSA.**


End file.
